<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Tempers All by Emrys_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493031">Love Tempers All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_King/pseuds/Emrys_King'>Emrys_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinda, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merthur - Freeform, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_King/pseuds/Emrys_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The press of lips,</p>
<p>the air of spring.</p>
<p>Golden eyes</p>
<p>and a golden King</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Tempers All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tears of a Warlock,</p>
<p>shimmering bright,</p>
<p>rival those of a phoenix</p>
<p>in mind of its might.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To heal and protect,</p>
<p>he gives his life.</p>
<p>For his young King,</p>
<p>even in strife</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His love burns bright,</p>
<p>only hindered by his secret.</p>
<p>His guilt is brighter,</p>
<p>enclosing him like a casket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But at night the King knows,</p>
<p>understands the lies,</p>
<p>and he willingly shows</p>
<p>the Warlock his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For eyes are the gateway to the soul</p>
<p>and it leaves him feeling bare,</p>
<p>But when tears slip down his love's face,</p>
<p>he cannot bring himself  to care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The press of lips,</p>
<p>the air of spring.</p>
<p>Golden eyes</p>
<p>and a golden King.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their love is strong and brave,</p>
<p>more so than any warrior,</p>
<p>and they wonder and ponder</p>
<p>why they didn't pursue it sooner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they look over the Kingdom</p>
<p>that together they built,</p>
<p>their joy is enough</p>
<p>to wipe away the guilt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hold each other tight,</p>
<p>reveling in the warmth</p>
<p>of the harmonious sight</p>
<p>of creatures great and small.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magic and Mundane,</p>
<p>together in fellowship,</p>
<p>for love tempers all,</p>
<p>no matter the hardship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          ....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As y'all can tell, I've never written poetry before so....... I tried. Can somebody please teach me how to write poetry. Tips are welcome in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>